


You Had Me At Come Over Boy

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a really tough week and it’s the eve of his 22nd birthday and all his friends ditched him so all he wants is to escape reality if only for one night to somewhere far away. Modern Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Come Over Boy

It was finally Friday night and Harry just had the week from hell so he couldn’t wait to go out and get drunk with some of his friends. It was the dawm of his 22nd birthday and he felt older than dirt, his body ached and his head hurt but he wanted to completely forget the past couple days and just hope something would go right at the club him and Niall were heading to because all his other fucking friends had better plans. It was one of the more popular clubs that charged an absurd amount to get in but Harry didn’t care how much it cost as long as it’s name, ‘The Neverland’ lived up to it and took him far away from reality.

Harry and Niall entered the dark club already a little buzzed, music blasting as girls in fairy costumes hurried by them, offering them vials of colored drinks, Harry grabbed the whole tray from the girl and handed her a fifty-dollar bill, downing them faster than you can say pixie dust. “I need to fucking dance.” Harry says, wiping his mouth and pulling Niall into the second room on the right with a giant arrow pointing to the entrance. They enter the room, a bow of a giant pirate ship graces the middle of the dance floor, people crowding its deck, getting lost in the music and flashy lights. Niall’s eyes quickly catch a pretty redhead as he leaves Harry’s side with a wink to pursue the girl, leaving Harry alone in a sea of people.

He surveys the floor for somewhere to go, to find someone to dance with, slowly feeling the alcohol replace the blood in his veins.

“You lost Darling?” Harry’s startled by the voice in his ear and whips around to see who’s talking to him.

“Huh-what? No, no I’m fine…” Harry says to the boy whispering in his ear.

“You sure? Cause you seem pretty lost to me.” Says the mysterious boy who’s quizzically looking up at him. And Harry can’t help but look this boy up and down, his eyes grazing his features, the small waist and amazing hips that just scream take me, Harry’s eyes moving up his torso to his wet full lips and his bright blue eyes piercing through his core and that feathery fringe getting caught with each blink.

“If I say I’m lost does that mean I get to dance with you?” Harry asks looking at the feathered haired boy in green standing behind him.

The boy just grins and takes Harry’s hand leading him to dance floor zigzagging through people like a child running through a toy store.

“Not the boat?” Harry asks.

“Never been much for pirates love.” The boy says back to him as he pulls Harry’s waist into him, squeezing at his bum. Harry wraps his arms around the boy’s neck grinding his hips the beat.

“So what’s your name?” Harry leans in to ask the boy.

“Louis, nice to meet you Darling.”

“Nice to meet you Louis, name’s Harry, mate.”

“Lovely name,” Louis says pulling Harry in closer matching their rhythm.

And this is just what Harry needed, an escape from the past few days, a reason to forget his stupid real world job and turning yet another year older with no fucking purpose in his lame life, to just connect with the music and dance with a hot guy until he couldn’t feel his feet and then keep dancing ‘til morning.

“Never seen you around here Darling you new to Neverland?” Louis says into his ear.

“Yeah first time, been wanting to come for awhile but never had a reason ‘til now.” Harry laughs into the other boy’s ear.

“And what reason is that?” Louis says with a smirk.

“Needed to get away, far away, forget about all this shit going on in my life and the fact that I’m yet another year older,” Harry says with a bite to his lower lip looking down at Louis with hungry eyes.

“You came to the right place then, and let’s just forget it’s your birthday yeh.” Louis says as he brings Harry’s body in closer dragging his hips into his own. “This place makes you feel like the biggest kid in the world Harry.”

“Just what I need then. So when can I give you a kiss Louis?”

“A kiss?

“Ya, you know one of these.” Harry says as he grabs the other’s boy’s cheeks pressing their lips together, gliding his tongue over Louis’s lips, Louis letting him in with no resistance.

Louis’s mouth is sweet, like candy and familiar like a favorite jumper and Harry can’t help but intertwine his tongue with Louis’s tasting every inch of his mouth, the music coursing through his body. “You taste good.” Harry says without really realizing he’s speaking and Louis grinds his hips harder into Harry’s, Harry feeling Louis’s semi hard-on. “So do you.” Louis replies back. And Harry attacks Louis’s lips with his, biting down hard on the other boy’s lips, feverishly taking in his tongue. He places his hands on Louis’s hips, digging his thumbs between Louis’s jeans and skin, feeling his hipbones move to the beat of the music.

“You come here a lot then yeh?” Harry asks Louis.

“You could say that, I mean I know the owner and all so I get in for free.”

“Shit, must be nice, cost a fortune to get my friend and I in.”

“Ya well I hope it was worth it.” Louis replies as he spins Harry around so his mouth is pressed against the side of Harry’s neck licking up to his ear and biting down on the lobe. Harry presses his bum into Louis, moving his hips in circles. Rolling his back into the other boy’s chest as he closes his eyes throwing his head back into Louis’s neck feeling his hands graze down his hips and thighs; and he can’t help but be turned on because Louis feels so good pressed against him and it just feels so right, so he tilts his head more to the left letting Louis kiss up his neck littering him with purple swells letting out low groans as Louis bites down. Harry is letting himself get lost to some remix of a Rihanna song, moving his hips in an obscene manner against Louis’s groin, letting his hands trail to Louis’s bum pulling the other boy closer to him and he feels like he could stay in this moment forever.

“You got some nice moves Harry.” Louis purrs into his ear tickling his fingers up Harry’s shirt, as Harry follows his hand intertwining their fingers against his hot skin, letting his other hands reach up behind Louis’s head, tugging on his hair, and Harry’ beginning to sweat and he feels his shirt sticking to his back, but he doesn’t care because Louis is pressed so hard against him and he feels like he’s a million miles from home getting lost in the music and Louis’s touch. Louis thrusts his hips into Harry groaning into his ear, “Can I touch you Harry?” Harry just nods his head anxiously letting out a low “mmhmmm” and he feels Louis trail down his thigh to the huge bulge that has developed in his jeans, palming at him as Harry swirls his hips in circles pressing back into Louis’s own hard-on. “You feel so big Harry.” Harry feels Louis purr into his ear as he feels Louis give his cock a squeeze. And Harry just giggles and replies with a shy “yaa” and thrusts his hips into Louis’s hand, groaning at the contact.

Louis twirls Harry back around keeping his one hand on his cock, pressing Harry’s body into him as he lets his hands explore the band of Harry’s jeans before diving it between skin and material. “Louuuissgod” Harry’s breathes out as he feels a warm hand wrap around his cock. “Oh ya, so big Harry” Louis says releasing Harry and taking his hand out of his jeans.

“You fancy a swim then Darling”

“What? Swim, here?”

“You really are new aren’t you? Come on.” Louis says as he drags Harry off the dance floor. Harry follows Louis down a flight of stairs until they reach a door covered in iridescent beads; Louis parts the beads guiding Harry through. The same music from upstairs is filling the room but instead of a dance floor, there is a zero-entry pool in the middle of the room, a slight fog dances over the water, where girls in mermaid costumes linger around the edge and Harry sees a fluorescent sign above his head labeling the room ‘The Lagoon’. “This cannot be real, wow Louis.” “I told you, you were in the right place to get away.” And Harry feels Louis pull him deeper into the room, handing him a drink from one of the girls and it takes him a couple moments to realize Louis has already stripped down to his underwear and running into the pool. “Let’s go, what are you waiting for?” Louis calls out to Harry, and Harry usually has qualms about public pools and swimming while intoxicated but this seemed so different, and new, and he almost forgot he was actually in a club.

So he gulps down his drink and strips his clothes off and enters the water. It envelops his skin with warmth, and he feels a hand around his waist pulling him into a wet chest and an even wetter pair of lips biting down on his bottom lip, sucking at the skin. Harry lets out a low groan as his hands trail over Louis’s damp skin causing goose bumps to clutter his own arms. “mmmlouis” Harry mutters into the other boy’s mouth as he pulls himself into Louis more. “Open your eyes Harry…” and Harry didn’t even realize he had them shut but once he opens them he notices the room has cleared of the other people, “What? How? Did y-“ “shhh, I have connections.” Louis says with a wink as he puts a finger up to Harry’s lips before plunging back into the water shouting, “catch me if you can!” as his body disappears under the water and Harry dives under swimming after the other boy until he catches up with him, pinning him against the side. “You’re really something else Louis.” Harry says, shaking his hair out with a devilish grin before cupping Louis’s face in his hands, grinding down on the other boy as he slides his tongue between Louis’s lips. Harry feels Louis’s hands move to his hips dancing his fingers under his underwear, squeezing at Harry’s bum, before his right hand makes its way to the front of Harry’s body, grabbing his cock and jerking ever so slightly, causing Harry to moan into Louis’s mouth. Harry moves his hips to the beat of the music, matching each of Louis’s perfect strokes, and he almost feels as though he’s in some sort of trance as he lets his body move freely, pressing into Louis’s body. Louis manages to switch positions with Harry, pressing him against the pool wall as he grinds his ass into Harry’s crotch, looking over his shoulder, his wet fringe stuck to his forehead in clumps, blue eyes sparkling brighter than the water around them. Harry wraps his hands around Louis’s midsection, placing his chin on his shoulder sticking Louis’s back to his chest moving their bodies in sync to the music. “Could stay like this forever and never leave.” Harry hums into Louis’s ear before sucking on it gently, eliciting a soft mew from Louis.

“Let’s say we get out of here ya, take you somewhere else?” Louis asks and in one solid move Harry spins Louis around bites his lip and nods in agreement. Louis leads Harry out of the pool to dry off and get dressed and Harry sends a quick text to Niall telling him he’s left. “Is your boyfriend gonna be mad I’m taking you home?” Louis asks Harry. “He’s not my boyfriend, don’t worry.” Harry says as he grabs Louis’s waist and kisses him fervently. “Good, ‘cause I want this lost boy to myself.” Louis says back grabbing at Harry’s cock as he leads him to his car.

The drive is short, and Harry can barely keeps his hands and mouth off of Louis, causing the other boy to swerve a few times as he puts his hands down Louis’s pants and grabs at his cock, licking at his neck, biting down on the soft skin. Louis finally pulls into his driveway, and both boys jump out of his car like it’s on fire, Louis finds it difficult to open his door since Harry is practically wrapped around him biting at his lips and his hands roaming up his shirt, dropping his house key somewhere in the grass, and he’s too fucking horny and drunk to search for it so he leads a confused Harry to window as he pops it open, climbing through, Harry following, loving the view of Louis’s ass up in the air as it squeezes through the opening and he can’t help but to slap it, making Louis jump a little sending Harry a playful grin from the room.

Louis’s flat is like a dream come true, it smells like cotton candy and from what Harry could gather there was not organization to it whatsoever, but it was huge and looked like it belonged to a 12-year-old. “Wow” is all Harry can mumble out as Louis grabs his hand leading him up the stairs to what Harry presumes to be his room. Louis doesn’t bother shutting the door or turning on the light as he pushes Harry onto his bed, climbing on top of him, ridding his shirt from his torso and throwing it on the floor, his hands scaling Harry’s chest urging him to take his shirt off. “Fucking hot’” Louis mumbles into Harry’s mouth as his hands grasp for his zipper. Harry bucks his hips up letting Louis unzip him and shimmy his jeans down his thighs until his cock is exposed. Louis wraps a hand around Harry and whispers out a “Bigger than I expected” grasping Harry tighter and Harry can only groan as his fingers fumble to Louis’s jeans unbuttoning them and sliding his hands under the material grabbing for his cock. “Take them off Lou.” Harry begs to the boy above him, and Louis just smirks and rolls off Harry to rid himself of his jeans and proceeds to strip Harry of his. “Wanna fuck you Harry, so badly.” “Ya please Louis, want you.” Harry begs out grabbing for the other boy who obliges, rolling on top of Harry, pressing himself into him with a groan. Harry grabs the back of the other boy’s head and presses their lips together in a heated kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth as he tries to taste every inch of Louis. Louis rolls his hips down on Harry’s cock straddling the boy below him, his knees pressed into Harry’s side. “Feel so good Harry, wanna get in you baby.” And all Harry can do is whine and buck his hips up to meet Louis’s grinding, grabbing at the back of his head biting at his lips. “God Louis want you please.” And this is so much better than what Harry was expecting of the night, and so much hotter than grinding on Louis fully clothed at the club. And he can already tell that Louis likes to be a bit mischievous as he continues to grind down hard onto Harry, whipping his head back dramatically letting out moans every time he grinds down on him, Harry trails his fingers down Louis’s flushed chest, twisting his nipples until he reaches his hips, digging his thumbs into them as he meets Louis’s grinds with his own hips. “Louis please, fuck this is so hot, want your cock.” Louis lowers himself past Harry’s chest, lifting his hips off of Harry’s and without warning laps up Harry’s cock in his mouth like a lolly, sucking hard and loud causing Harry to groan out in pleasure. “ooohlouisyeahhh” and Louis trails a hand down to Harry’s balls and teases the other boy until he lets a finger slip to his entrance, pressing firmly down in circles causing Harry to buck his hips letting his cock slide further down Louis’s throat. Louis pops his mouth off of Harry and asks him to lean to the table on his left to fish for the bottle of lube and fling it to Louis, who glides some over his fingers as he brings his mouth back to Harry’s throbbing cock. He lets his middle finger slide effortlessly into Harry with a moan from both boys.

“So tight Harry, been awhile since you’ve been properly fucked yeh?” Louis moans around Harry, before he presses another finger into him. “Ya Louis f-fuck, feels so good, don’t stop.” Harry begs out to the other boy, who is now working his fingers in a steady motion, “Feel good Harry, you like my fingers in you, wanna feel you fuck yourself on them.” Harry groans at Louis’s words and begins to slowing move his hips around Louis’s fingers, grinding them back and forth, “Lou, ya ohyaaaplease” and Louis forces his fingers in and out of Harry until he’s hitting that sweet spot Harry’s been waiting for. “God don’t stop Louis fuck so good,” Harry yells out as he feels the heat wash over him and his heart start to beat unsteadily. Louis wraps his mouth back around Harry, sucking up and down the shaft, licking up the precome that’s collecting at the tip. And even thought Harry’s body is new to Louis he knows he’s hitting him right where he should when Harry lets out a scream that echoes in the room around them. “You sound so good Harry, wanna make you come.” “fuuck Louis, want you in me, wanna feel your cock.” And Louis needs no other invitation as he pulls his fingers out of Harry and hovers over the other boy. “Wanna make you feel good Darling” and Louis grabs the lube by Harry’s side and slicks up his cock before easing it into Harry.

“So tight Harry, need to ruin you.” Louis says as his cock pushes further into Harry.

“Fuck Louis yaa fuck me hard please wanna feel it” Harry begs to the boy above him. And Louis thrusts his hips into Harry, his cock filling the other boy up until he pulls out and drives his cock back into Harry. “Louisssyaaa fuuuck so good” “Ya you like that, Harry, want me to fuck you harder?” “Yes, please Louis, fuuck, god yes wanna feel you deep in me.” And Louis starts to drive into Harry his hips connecting with Harry as he thrusts deeper “Harder Louis, shiiit” and Louis is grabbing at Harry’s legs pulling them up on his shoulders as he plunges into Harry, the slap of skin echoing in the room around them, their pants and moans filling the room. Louis rocks his hips back and forth trying to find Harry’s prostate and Harry is meeting each dip with a thrust of his own hip. “You gonna come for me baby, make a mess on your chest for me.” Louis bellows out to Harry. “So close, wanna come so hard for you Louis.” And Louis grabs for Harry’s hips as he pulls him into his cock harder, letting Harry’s hips rise up and down with his own motions, his cock grazing Harry’s sweet spot. “Fuuucklouis yaa right there, again, don’t stop, fuck that’s it” Harry screams out as Louis tries to hit the same spot over and over again. “That’s it baby, gonna make-you-come –for-me” Louis says, each word producing a harder thrust than the one before. “Ohhgood Louis yaaa-mmm gonna come soon fuck!” and Louis grabs for Harry’s cock with his free hand, furiously pumping the boy until he is clenching around Louis’s cock, spurting out hot liquid over Louis’s hand and his own stomach with a final loud moan, and Louis lifts his wet hand to his mouth licking off every drop of Harry’s come, staring the boy in the eye as he plunges into Harry releasing deep inside him with a groan, tumbling over his chest, feeling their heartbeats bounce in time panting as both ride out their orgasm. Louis pulls out of Harry as he licks up Harry’s mess off of his stomach.

“shiiit Louis, fuck” is all Harry can breathe out as he clenches his eyes shut letting the heat and pleasure of Louis’s tongue envelope his body.

Louis can barely get a word out as his chest is collapsed over Harry’s, “Soo good Darling’” And Harry wraps his hands around Louis’s face bringing it into his, “keep me here forever Lou, in Neverland, don’t let me go back k?” “Anything you want’” Louis replies as he lets their lips crash together.


End file.
